


Исписался

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), She_is_Hale



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: Не спасут ни кофе, ни сигареты, и статьи к утру в «Дейли Бьюгл» не будет.





	Исписался

Не спасут ни кофе, ни сигареты, и статьи к утру в «Дейли Бьюгл» не будет. Да пусть Джона хоть обплюёт за это, пусть их новый выпуск ругают люди: мол, совсем уже исписался Урих.

У машинки пишущей — севший голос.

Чем писать о всякой нью-йоркской дури, лучше б было свалить хоть на Южный Полюс: обнимать среди белых льдин пингвинов и строчить про полярников репортажи; чтобы кофе в термосе — крепкий, дымный, а мороз такой — не закуришь даже.  
Или вот на Востоке опять воюют, и войну эту в голос зовут войною. Может, там — не сильнее, чем здесь, рискуя, — можно больше сказать, обнажить больное; надышаться колким песком барханов — не бензином дешёвым и свежей прессой, самокрутки с сержантом смолить ночами и мечтать о латте или эспрессо.  
Да махнуть бы, господи, хоть в Торонто и писать о хоккейном большом турнире. Нет гречанок с саями и гарротой — лишь азарт и дружба в спортивном мире, пожимай всё руки крутым спортсменам и проси у горничной кофе в номер. Инфоповод отыщется непременно, но никто не ранен, никто не помер. О катании можно ещё фигурном — там такие девочки, просто радость.

Да хоть критиком стать бы литературным и ворчать: «Вы сами поисписались».

Ну а как писать, что война — в Нью-Йорке? Что кровь снова льётся по подворотням и что кофе в чашке ужасно горький, потому что кто-то умрёт сегодня и словить тут проще шальную пулю, чем дождаться смерти от никотина?  
Чтобы «сверху» позже не упрекнули, что испортил благостную картину, что Нью-Йорк — не «горячая точка» вовсе, а мечта миллионов с обложек глянца?

Только правда — выше, чем эти просьбы, и читатель должен остерегаться. Ведь не всякого ночью спасти успеет добрый дьявол, что тенью скользит по крышам.

И, сварив себе кофе ещё чернее, Бен закуривает.

И снова пишет.


End file.
